Sent From God
by prettykouka
Summary: Just one voice. That one voice, brought from heaven, leading a lost boy to where he was destined to be. Both spiritually and morally. That’s where he belonged. And it would all work out in the end. That was a promise.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been inspired for this story a while ago, but never really wrote anything from it, and I'm really happy that God helped me out on his majorly( not that he doesn't help out on the other because he does). So, the title of this story pretty much says some important point of it.**

**Summary****: **

**Just one voice. That one voice, brought from heaven, leading a lost boy to where he was destined to be. Both spiritually and morally. That's where he belonged. And it would all work out in the end. That was a promise.**

**Sent From God**

Chapter 1

''_And all this time I really didn't know what to. Until that day, I opened up my Bible, that I had left on a shelf. I found it just were I had left it the last time it had been used. I had to dust it off, you know. And I felt terrible. And I did a small and loud prayer, asking God to just lead me as I opened the book of truth. And when I opened it, I felt on a verse saying that obedience was key. And I realized really that I hadn't been obedient at all to the word of Christ''_

There was a pause before the man's voice resound in the car once more.

''_I mean really. I had cheated at work, had an affair with a girl there that I knew was married, just because my own marriage was going over the edge. It was terrible really. I was a man of the World. It's like I never knew God words. And trust me people, it's the worst. And it just because like a field of good berries taken over by black ones. And all of those black ones represent all of these bad stuff you get from the world. Like anger, fear, selfishness and jealousy. Once you have those, you are leading to a path far away from God's. And no one really wants that''_

''_We sure get what you mean Paul. And sometimes we get ourselves to just go astray. Either because we get caught up in temptations or at work or family problems.'' A women said before continuing '' But all along, we need to keep our eyes on the Lord, praise and worship him like he should be. ''_

The older guy driving the car sighted as he changed gears. Driving a manual car had been one of his passions since he had been a teenager.

''_The other day, I was reading a verse in Corinthians that said that when you are weak, you are very strong. Now that verse may sound weird, but the only way you really get to know what it means it's if you read the rest of it. And it's just awesome because it says that you should be rejoicing when you get persecutions, temptations or whatever because that's when you faith really kicks in. Trials. That's when you get to be closer to God as you can be, and he just brings out strength and courage.''_

He turned at the exit he needed to take that lead him to his destination. At some point longer down the road, he pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road and let his hands run down his face, sighting again and letting his head rest on the head-rest.

What had he done with his life? What had he become?

Suddenly he heard someone, from the radio, saying that the only solution to get back on track was prayer. Because from the prayer, all things would go back into place.

And that's what he did. He turned off the radio and close his lids, before he spoke up. Praying like he hadn't done in quite a while.

''Lord, I come before you today, a pity man as I am, the worst of all probably. I come with my heart Jesus, I come with my soul, I come with my entire self, I come to ask you for forgiveness. I have sinned against you, I have lied and I have blasphemed, saying your name without fear, with no sign of worship of any kind.

I have let the things of this world get to me. I have slept with girls of all countries, even if my heart belonged to you and to the woman you have brought on this world for me. But you are the only one that knows how I didn't get HIV, but you are also the only one that knows how I was able to leave the one I ever loved by herself when she most needed me. That made me a heartless person. Someone I'm not really. Someone that has come out of the shadows as I was heading away from your light.''

He let out a loud sob as his heart ached. But It felt better as he was letting it all out.

''And I beg you for forgiveness. I don't exactly expect you to forgive me, but I know that I truly mean all that I have said. I want you back in my life, because my life without you is worthless, and I have been brought to the end of the road, and now I realize that I've gone astray. Astray from things I should have kept close. I'm like a little boy that is looking for his mom. I was lost and left alone Jesus. Please take me back and wash me clean as you have done before. I dedicate and surrender my life to you Lord. Please take me home. I'll do whatever and I'll obey whatever you say. Just please, please, please take me home and forgive me''

Tears where now streaming down Troy's face. His heart felt less heavy, and he felt better. Not sad. Not as sad as he had been. He more felt like he was saved. Once more. But this time would be different. He wouldn't go astray. He knew what it felt like now, and he didn't want that life again.

_Go back on the highway._

''Huh? '' He smiled suddenly. ''God, O dear God, is that you? I'll follow you Lord, whatever you ask me I'll do it. I know what it feels like when I don't. Just lead me Jesus.''

Troy did as the voice in his head and heart told him to go: Highway.

He was ready to follow.

_Take the next exit._

''Got it''.

He changed lanes slowly preparing to make the turn to the next Exit as he was told to.

That led him to a side of the city he didn't know. Thing is that Brooklyn was a big place. Everyone couldn't know everywhere.

_On the lights make a right and then a left at the first avenue. At the end of the road you'll find a little super market. _

Troy slowly nodded, suddenly having doubts of what he was doing.

When he got to the destination the voice asked him to get in the store and grab as much baby milk that he could get for the cash money he had.

Troy swallowed hard. Was this a joke are something?

''I'm not going in there. This is just ridiculous.''

He did a U turn as he got further in the parking lot, and as he stopped in the corner, he quickly whispered his sorry and continued his way. And as he was about to get back where he had came from, he said again ''Lord I'm sorry for being such a disobedient child. I'll go back and buy that milk and let you lead me. I have no idea what is going on or where that's going to lead, because as far as I know the baby milk state is long gone for me.''

He did as he said: drove back to the store, bought about a dozen of baby milk and ad he headed to his car again, he let the voice lead him once more. And finally his car came to a stop.

He hadn't even realize that he was brought in the poor side of the city, and that his car was now parked nearby some dark houses.

_The one you are parked opposite to, go and ring the bell, bring the milk with you. _

''But Jesus, this house is darkest of all of them. Isn't it obvious that they aren't home? Or sleeping?''

Seeing that he was being disobedient again, Troy slapped his forehead fast and grabbed the plastic bags that lay next to him in the passenger seat.

''Okay but at the second ring, if no one comes and open the door, I'm out of here.''

He got out of his car and locked it quickly before coming up the stairs of the house.

He pressed the door bell button once, counted slowly to ten, then pressed again. This time tapping his foot impatiently. It was chill outside.

And as he turned away from the door, it slowly opened behind him, with the light of the porch flickering.

He turned again and looking at the floor, played with his fingers.

Without letting the person at the door even speaking, he quickly said.

''I'm sorry to bother you at this time of the day and all but, it's just I was led here by God's voice'' He racked his throat and added, still looking at the floor '' and this might sound really insane to you but I was told to buy some milk…Baby milk and I brought it here, because it said that you--''

His voice was cut, as he felt himself being brought in a thigh embrace. And as he breathe in, in surprise, he was even more shocked as he recognized the smell.

The smell that belonged to one.

To one alone. The smell that he would recognize out of a million others.

The smell of his lover.

The one and only.

* * *

**We often are disobedient to God, either because we just want to make it our way or just because you don't want God to lead our life.**

**He gives you the choice, to choose him or yourself. But at some point, when Jesus will come back to judge the world, as great judge as he is, he won't forgive you. Not because he won't want to, but because it will be too late. You were given a whole lifetime on Earth to make those decisions. **

** Follow God's way, it's the best way and the only way to Eternal life and everlasting joy is to believe and receiving the gift and sacrifice that Jesus did as he died for all the wrong things you've done.**

**(If anyone would declare he not sinful and full of evil, please declare your self)**

** And guys, I've said this before myself and used it to not follow God as I should have:**

**don't say that you are too wrong and too dirty for God, that he will never forgive you, even if that were true, he already gave his 100% pure son to die for you, to be washed and accept the redemption, to be called a children of God...**

**Anyway. PM me if you want, whenever you want, and for whatever also.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to inform you guys that in this story, it's all from someone point of view, and it will be signaled when it will be changed.**

** So I hope you'll enjoy this! Leave a review! **

**Thanks for the support to all of those who either reviewed or just left a PM. May this story lead you all to the path that you should be on at the moment. God bless you all!**

**I don't know if I've said this before but:**

**I don't own high school musical, or Disney nor anything associated with those two. I also don't own anything you would recognize as places, lyrics, quotes or whatever, and that will be for the whole story ok?**

_**I know, I know that this chapter is pretty short, and i'm sorry...More update will come soon thought. Either on Friday or Saturday, God willing.**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**_Troy's point of view._**

I sat there watching her. What an amazing thing it was.

What an amazing thing it was to watch a mother feed her child.

But here it wasn't naturally.

But it was still beautiful. Love radiated from both their bodies, communicating with the other without having to use words.

What if I hadn't listened? What if I listened to my stubborn heart?

My baby, my daughter could have died of hunger!

_Oh Lord! Thank you so much for leading me! Please, stay with me and don't let me get away from you._

I had explained to her, how I got to her house. She would have laughed her head off if she hadn't accepted Christ as her personal savior, a few months back.

If she hadn't set her mind, body, heart and soul on God, who knows what she would have thought of what I told her.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I imagined that they could both hear it.

''Ca-Can I – feed her? '' I ask, surprising even my self as I wasn't able to make a normal sentence without stutter.

''Sure'' she looked up and smiled before handing me the baby, enveloped in a light yellow blanket with purple dots on it, still sucking on the opening of the bottle.

''She has good appetite''

''Takes that from her father'' She giggled lightly '' But also because, she has been starving and gagging. I ran out of milk. Both naturally and artificially. Mainly because I hadn't had enough money to get some, but also because, I myself don't produce enough milk to feed her, as much as she needs to.''

I felt some kind of strange feeling overwhelm me as I watched the tiny life in my arms and stared at every part of her. She looked perfect. She didn't look like she was dying of hunger at all. She looked like a normal, fed girl.

What was that feeling, building up in my inside and spreading to my whole body?

As much as it intrigued me, I personally didn't want it to stop.

After a while of just not talking, the only noise resounding in the room, coming from the sucking of the little being.

Big almond-shaped blue eyes.

That was the only thing she had gotten from me that was obvious. For now, I guess.

Mom's lips, shaped eyes, cheeks, nose, hair. But the color of hair was a total mix. I had never seen that before in a baby's hair. Not that I had seen a thousand of them but…

They looked like they had been tanned.

My daughter, my five months old daughter had basically black hair like her mother. But most of the ends and roots were a golden shade, taking that color from my side of the family.

''She looks beautiful, just like her mother. She is your portrait after all'' I said in a whisper. I wondered if she had heard me.

Anastasia Lynn, my daughter, the life that God had made me part of the making, even if I had abandoned her, was starting to fall asleep in my arms.

She hadn't even stiffened, when I took her.

Maybe she had felt as good as I did when I held her. Maybe she understood that she belonged to me as well as I belonged to her.

Maybe she already forgave me for abandoning her mother at her pregnant state, maybe she understood why I had done it. And maybe she fell asleep because she knew I needed to talk to the one women I had ever really loved.

I drew circles on her cheek with the hand that had been holding that bottle, having freed it when I had handed Gabriella the nearly empty one.

'' Thank you Troy. Her beauty comes from her already long hair and eyes thought. She has gotten those from you''

So she had heard me even if I had whispered and mumbled.

''Wrong. These are mixes''

''I guess we make a nice perfect pair now don't we?''

I looked up at this and smiled.

''Gabriella…'' I started, before I shut my mouth when I saw her shaking her head, making the curls out of her ponytail bounce.

''It's okay Troy. I forgave you.''

''Thanks'' I smiled, grateful to have her in my life.

What would I be without her? What would I do without the women that I was to be with?

Even if I had blown everything away, there was forgiveness.

And it's exactly like Christianity.

We are children of God, we often do things that aren't right and we get away with it. Until we get stuck in a path, where the only way to go through would be if you turned away and ask for forgiveness to Jesus.

And I had wanted that many times before.

''I never wanted to leave like I did, you know.'' I paused a minute, still amazed by the beauty of such a small creature. '' I guess I was afraid. Too afraid. And I wasn't able to assume the consequences of the actions I had done, I want you back thought. Both of you''

''You never lost me, Troy, ever. I belong to you''

* * *

**Like it says in the story, we often make things our way, which often leads to debauchery and disobedience. Thing is, God is always ready to forgive those of you who come to him with a true and open heart.**

**Which means, when you ask for forgiveness, don't just say: ''Ooops! Sorry'' and move on. No! You know why? Because that 'sorry' won't be accepted.**

**The Lord can see what is inside your heart, therefore, how you feel, if you mean it or if it's just something that you say.**

**Come before the Lord with all your sins and troubles with a true and open heart, and he shall give you wash you, give you rest and bring joy in your life.**

**If it worked for me, it can work for you ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, I hope you are still okay with all of this, leave a review or just PM me, if you need to know stuff, or ask questions.**

_**(Oh! And if you have a problem with this still being in Troy's Point of view just leave a review saying that. I'll try in the future thought to add Gaby's in there)**_

**LAST TIME:**

_What would I be without her? What would I do without the women that I was to be with?_

_Even if I had blown everything away, there was forgiveness. _

_And it's exactly like Christianity._

_We are children of God, we often do things that aren't right and we get away with it. Until we get stuck in a path, where the only way to go through would be if you turned away and ask for forgiveness to Jesus._

_And I had wanted that many times before._

''_I never wanted to leave like I did, you know.'' I paused a minute, still amazed by the beauty of such a small creature. '' I guess I was afraid. Too afraid. And I wasn't able to assume the consequences of the actions I had done, I want you back thought. Both of you'' _

''_You never lost me, Troy, ever. I belong to you''_

_**Troy's Point of View.**_

I smiled at that. It felt good, and I imagine how amazing it would feel for God to say the same thing, only the last sentence would be 'You belong to me.'.

I wondered if Gabriella still believed in God, I wondered if she had told the child I was holding in my arms about him. Before I left, since we started dating a few years back, I was the one that had initiated her to Jesus. I was the one that had testified to her.

I looked up from the cute figure I was currently watching over, to stare at her before speaking up and asking her.

I watched as she thought of the question first, before sincerely answering me, shaking her head no before saying:

'' It's just funny how my world became upside down when you left. I stopped going to church and I got really different. I didn't smile anymore, didn't feel happy and I felt like my faith was useless. I thought that God wouldn't forgive me out of all the sins that I had made. So I just kept it at that. My Bible was left of a shelf, I never opened it, never bothered to dust it off. And when I moved here, I think it was lost in one of those boxes. As you can see, we don't have much and this life has been too much for me. But this small life right there gave me strength, it gave me hope, and since she came, I prayed that she would be okay and that she would be kept alive.''

I didn't interrupt her when she paused because I knew that she wasn't finished, I could feel that there was more she wanted to say, and I could feel that it was coming right from the heart. It was deep.

'' She hardly survived this winter. She got really sick and if it wasn't the help of the hospital, that took care of her, and some nurses there financing for some hot clothes, she wouldn't be here today''

My expression suddenly turned, and I felt pity and shame come down form my toes to my face and eyes. Gabriella must have sensed something because she gave me a weak smile before speaking again:

'' It wasn't your fault Troy. You didn't know. And don't be so hard on your self. I didn't want you to know that I was having some trouble here. I didn't want your pity or your money. When my mom died, I was left with all her fortune and what dad had put in my will, but I had no idea that my mom had borrowed so much money from the bank and I didn't know either that she owed people, and the interests got bigger by the day, so all that fortune went up for all those un-paid credit cards, assurance and more. So the only thing that brought money to me, was my job and I lost that too when, my little darling was born. My boss thought that he had granted me enough non- working days. But I think he only fired me because I had refused to sleep with him and he had gone furious. But I hadn't had the strength then, to fight for my rights. I didn't do anything but now but it's too late. Plus I was tired of this life.''

I released the hand that was in the baby's hair to hold Gabriella's.

''I'm here now, let me help.''

"I don't know Troy. Maybe we'll see. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I'm driving up to see my dad with the baby. We'll talk after then okay?

I nodded my head.

''Will you be okay though? You won't need a ride or anything?''

''No, Troy. But thanks for your help'' She smiled weakly before unfolding her arms and bringing them towards me. '' I guess I should take her to her bed now''

I looked down at her small figure, despite what I wanted to really do, I handed the baby to her mother and watched as she got up and walked into a hallway, before spinning around and nodding for me to follow her.

As I did so, I looked around at the simple, small house. There was no luxurious stuff around, and the stairs that led to two bedrooms and one bathroom, was made out of creeping wood.

How they lived in there? I wouldn't know, but all I knew was that it took great courage and strength to handle all of that, which I knew Gabriella, had a lot of.

Maybe it was that courage that she leg out to her daughter that helped her to survive, that perseverance that she had was so powerful, a true gifted from God, girl.

We interred a medium size bed room, where a crib had been set. The walls were dirty white, and the floor was a dark shade.

Misery.

How was I able to let them live in this for so long?

But like Gabriella had said, I didn't know. But I should have, I never knew her mom had died, and I now regretted I hadn't come to the funerals. Maybe if I had known I would have been able to save them from all of this.

But now that I knew, would I be able to get them out of it? Or if I was, would she have let me?

''I want to help Brie, you can't raise Anastasia here like this. We need to give her happiness''

''Troy, she is happy.'' She said as she put covers over the trembling body. '' But I know I can't raise her in an insecure environment like this, but that's all I have for now, I can't change that''

''But I'm here, we can do it together, we can give her better''

She turned around to face me.

''I want to let you in Troy, I really want to, and I thank God for leading you to me, but I just need some time ok? I won't be able to live if you leave once more, breaking your promises again''

''But now I make a new promise, I won't ever leave you or her alone again, whatever the circumstances''

''Don't make promises you can't keep Troy.''

''Who said I can't keep this? ''

''You don't have power on your destiny'' She said softly.

''True, but God has. Thing is, if I was brought and led all the way to here, without knowing where I was heading to, I don't think it would be just for me to say hi and go. It would be for much longer, if not until we die.''

**I don't think that there is a moral for this chapter. **

**But I would say that in the way to Christ, you've got to have trust. Trust on God in your life is a great and essential point. **

**Many of us, including me at times don't trust people and often God, because we have been hurt by someone once and so we don't want someone else breaking our trust and heart.**

**Funny thing is, for me, even if many people have already broken my heart, I still find the courage to love another person, and sometimes even more than the other one. **

**Most of the time that person ends up also hurting me by just leaving me there and breaking the friendship but through all of that, since I've known God, not once has he hurt me. In fact all he did was bring joy when I didn't have any, love when hurt took place, peace and courage where there was hatred…**

**Trust the Lord in your life; it leads to the best things.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**:) Thanks to all of the people, that read this story and supported me through it.**

**I hope that it will help you all grow in a spiritual way, the way that your master brought you all to be.**

**:) So on with the story.**

**This chapter was majorly inspired by the song of Carrie Underwood called '' Jesus take the wheel'' I suggest you listening to it. It's just awesome. It was also what inspired me to write this story but yeah…**

_**If you recognize any quotes, lyrics or anything else in this chapter, just know that I don't own those things.**_

**Finally, this chapter is going to be Gabriella's point of view. Hope that you'll be okay with that.**

* * *

_**Gabriella's Point Of View**_

I glanced quickly at the rear mirror to check if Annie was okay. Seeing that she looked soundly asleep, closely holding her small teddy bear in one arm, the other still locked in one of her curls.

That was something I had realized that she'd do: play in her curls by twisting them around her fingers or just grasping some of them before slowly passing her thumb on the smooth parts.

I sighed as I passed a sign that announced that I was fifty miles to my destination. A soft lullaby ringed through the music set up and I forced my eyes to stay open. Even with a cup of coffee, I was still pretty tired.

All the nights passed without sleep, worrying about the health of my child came around, making me feel more exhausted then ever.

I looked over at the GPS, making sure I was on the right path.

I had gone over to my dad's once. Since mom had died, he had divorced his second wife and news told me that he lived with a maid at his house, and came out only for food. He stayed in his room the whole time, doing God knows what.

The only reason why I was driving out of town, on this snowy Christmas Eve was because I wanted my daughter to know her grandpa before he left the Earth, going to find my sorry mother.

I didn't get my dad.

At twenty- four, I still didn't understand why he had left my mom and I at the age of eleven. I remember my self crying into a pillow on that raining night when he left, and stepped out of our lives. I remember at thirteen when I had gone to my first poetry contest, forced by English teacher actually, and when I had presented a heart felt poem about how my mom's and my heart ached, how we were all sad about what he had done, why he had left.

I first thought that he did because he didn't love me, but when I received his letters and money three times a year for Christmas, birthday and Easter, I had thought that he did care. Thing is, he never sent letters to mom, unless it was for financial things for me to be able to finish my school years.

My twelve year old thoughts came back: maybe he had never loved us. Maybe we were never good enough for him.

But now, mom's voiced resound in my head, when I had first told her about my wild thoughts:

''_You are wrong Gaby; he was never good enough for us. We both gave him all we had; he just couldn't handle it all. It's not your fault thought. Your dad is happy now, so we'll build our own existence too okay''_

A tear slid down my cheeks as I remembered how hard it had been, how my heart had ached and how my soul had been damaged but healed after that.

I closed my eyes a second, and quickly opened them when I felt a bright light pass thought them.

It's then I realized that, in the darkness of the night, two bright lights were heading my way, and a loud honk from the car/truck. I quickly turn the stirring wheel, which caused the wheels to creep and the car to drift away from the road.

When it came to a stop I pressed my head to the head-rest and took my hands off the wheel. I quickly turned to the backseat, seeing that Annie was sleeping like a rock, I turned again and sighted.

Closing my eyes, the lyrics of a song I had heard days ago, briefly at a store came to me and I plucked my hands up in the air.

In my head I slowly whispered:

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on._

''Lord, I'm letting go, please, please give me one more chance. You know I can't do it without you. I really can't. Please take the wheel, not only for the rest of the drive, but also of my life. I don't have power over my life.

That's why I surrender to you, today. Please Lord, please, have mercy on me. I give you my life. Do what ever you want with me, just let me be in you presence because I know that whenever or wherever I am, if you are there with me, there will not be place for fear.''

I felt a hot tear slid down my cheek and my hand hit the steering wheel as I cried.

Through my tears thought I manage to whisper:

'' I know I've got to change, I know I'm not worthy to come before you either, I'm full of evil stuff and really bad thoughts and actions, but I know that if I give my life to you, all of that will be gone. I will be washed by the blood of Jesus on the cross. So much unfailing love and so great reassurance, please Lord, don't let get consumed by the darkness of the world. I won't survive it.''

_I felt warm overwhelm me, and immediately I knew. I knew that He had heard my prayer, and I knew that He took me back even if I didn't deserve him, the Creator of the universe, the one whose loves can't compare to the heat of the sun, took me in, washed me from all the things I had done against him and just told me that I was forgiven._

_Suddenly I heard a beep, signaling that I had received a text message. I took the phone that was now on the floor, next to the purse and its contents next to it, having fell when the incident happened._

_What was amazing was that God had used this moment to get me back to him, to make me realize that he had a power of death or life on me and that I was to worship him always._

_I looked at the screen of my phone and pressed a button to see the message. I read:_

_**Just a little prayer for you.**_

_**Dear God:  
The lady reading this is beautiful, classy and strong, and I love her.  
Help her live her life to the fullest, a life devoted to you  
Please promote her and cause her to excel above her expectations, the way you want your child to.**_**  
**_**Help her shine in the darkest places where it is impossible to love. **_**  
**_**Protect her at all times, lift her up when she needs you the most, **_**  
**_**and let her know when she walks with you, **_**  
**_**She will always be safe.**_

_**Dearly, Troy.**_

And that's all I ever needed, the reassurance of the two men I most loved in my life. I would make peace with the third one, when I arrived at his house.

What a marvelous thing it was to have a renewal of faith on a Christmas Eve_**.**_

**

* * *

**

**One thing that is essential in growing God's way is love.**

**His commandment is also that. There are 10 big commandments in the Bible that you can find in Exodus 20. But the biggest of them all is to love your neighbors, your enemies, your friends. By showing love around you, you will show the love that the Lord set on you.**

**Sing praises; worship him for all he is. Exalt him and feel his greatness. Great promises are set for all of those who love the Lord.**

**He is love, he is patient, he is the prince of peace, the gradient of pure everlasting joy, and he is the light. He is high; he is set apart, righteous and redeemer God. He is worthy of all the glory and praise. **

**He is just so many amazing things that I would be lost in count if I did start counting. He is just simply Him, the Holy one. No one on this Earth or the Universe can be compared to him. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of those who supported me through the writing of this story. This update and chapter is to all of you.**

**I'm also really happy because, a lot of people, love how this story is, the plot and such. **

**I would also like the signal that this story is the first one that hit the records of having 9 reviews in only 4 chapters. Actually, it's the only one that is reviewed this much time, and I'm grateful to the Lord with what he has helped me done.**

**May God bless you all, and may his grace be with you always.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think of it.**

**THIS IS NO ONES POINT OF VIEW ( I figured that I just had to put on top. I'll just signal it when it is Troy or Gabriella's okay? But this was the first and only time I'll signal when it is no one's)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

A concern voice asked ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah. I'm fine'' the brunette replied, trying to be convecing.

''Yeah, like I'll buy this. Please Gabriella, I can tell that something is wrong really, and I can't take it. Please just open up''

Gabriella sighted into the phone as she realized that Troy still knew her so well.

''I can't believe you are still able to read me as an open book...I don't know what's wrong. Thing is, there's a truck that almost killed me tonight''

There was no answer.

''Troy?-'' Gabriella was getting worried. ''Are you still there?''

''Uh-Ye-Yeah, Yeah. I'm still here. I was startled is all. For one second, I just imagined you not being by my side anymore or me not being able to see nor hold you.''

''Well, technically you haven't done that in-'' Gabriella counted in her head. '' in like 14 months''

''Yes miss calculus, thank you for the information'' He chuckled before adding. ''Thing is even if I didn't do so, I had the reassurance to get up every morning and know that you were still alive, somewhere on this Earth. It's like I could feel your very breath. I had the hope of seeing you again, someday. But if you leave the Earth there would be no assurance at all, unless you were to go to Heaven or something.''

Gabriella giggled at his sweetness, ''How do you know I was not to go to Heaven?''

''I don't know''

''You do know, you just won't tell me''

''Well then, I guess we are even''

''Hey!'' Gabriella exclaimed, ''I told you what was wrong. So we aren't even mister!''

They both laughed, but before Troy could say anything, Gabriella voiced:

''I renewed my faith tonight also, you know Troy?''

''Wow!!!Amazing! Praise the Lord!''

She laughed.

''I don't think I've told you this before Brie, but the fact that I hadn't heard you giggle in so long, just makes it sound like sweet music to my ears, without trying to put my whole poetry cuteness in there''

_Oh please! You are so trying to be! Being all sweetish and stuff. I wonder if your Brie ever gets tired of it._

''WOW! Was that CHAD?!'' Gabriella exclaimed, forgetting that she was on the phone and that her daughter had just gone to sleep, after another round of feeding.

''Yeah. Tha-'' Troy was cut when another man's voice resounded in the receiver.

''GABY!! How are you sis??''

''I can't believe I'm talking to you right now!''

''Well believe it or not, Gaby, you are''

Giggling, she added.'' You haven't changed much have you huh brother?''

''Nop, not a bit. That's why you'll still love me''

''I would even if you had change, Papito!''

''ARGH!'' Gabriella giggled, getting the affect she wanted to have on her best friend, whom she considered as older brother. ''I can't believe you still remember that nickname!'' exclaimed a startled and lightly annoyed Chad.

''How could I forget the name that I gave to you and to the huge puppy you had won for me at the fair a few years back?'' Gabriella said still laughing.

''I don't know! By growing up?''

''Oh please Chad! Like you have done much of that.''

''I sure did. I became much more mature''

_Hey Troy! Get off my cake!_

Realizing what he had just said, Chad quickly added:

''Yeah, Gabs, that doesn't count''

''Yeah sure, Papito.'' Gabriella said as she giggled again. She felt happier than she had been in a long time. It was like she was back home to Albuquerque again. So many memories were held there, maybe she would go back, to let Anastasia grow up there and discover her roots.

''Anyways, how is little Ann?'' He asked, wanting to change the subject.

A cry was heard just as he finished his sentence.

''She's fine, but she just woke up again, I better go check on her before she wakes dad up okay?''

''Alright Gaby. I'll talk to you later okay? Have a good night of sleep and say hi to my niece for me''

Gabriella laughed and nodded as if he were with her.

''Will do. Gotta go. 'Night Chad.''

''Good Night sis!''

As she was about to end the call, she quickly added, '' Oh! And Merry Christmas to you, Tay and Troy.''

''Thanks!'' Another shriek was heard. '' You better go, we'll call you later. Love you!''

''Love you too. See ya.''

Before further notice, Gabriella ended the call and threw her cell on the bed as she ran and flung the door connected to hers to her daughter's room.

It's then she realized that the crying had stopped and that her daughter was now held up by her dad, with his back to her.

''Oh, hum. Thanks for taking care of her. I didn't want her to wake you up''

Her dad turned to face her, giving her a smile under his large beard. Her dad had never grown beards since she had known him, until now. He needed to be clean, he needed to just live again, forget about the past.

How was he so pained thought? Wasn't he the one that left both her and her mom?

Wasn't it him that wasn't there for the major part of her life, abandoning her there like a dirty sock?

How was it then that she was there for a Christmas and actually letting him hold her child? Maybe it was just love and forgiveness.

''I wasn't asleep. I don't sleep this early''

The older woman glanced at the clock in the room.

''Huh, dad, it's like mid night.''

''Yeah, I'm in old man, I don't have a curfew.''

She laughed a little. Her dad always had the strongest sense of humor in the whole family.

''She's an adorable little girl you know that?'' He said looking down at the giggling Anastasia at the sight of his big beard and reaching out to grasp it. '' She's just like you''

''Thanks, but I've never known you with a beard so how is it that, she's like me?''

Her dad let out a laugh and shook his head.'' I meant that she's as cute as you were. And as for the beard thing, I didn't have one when you were born, but I remember you loving to reach out and put your fingers in my mouth and I would pretend to eat them and you would just giggle so much that it made me cry sometimes.''

She smiled sincerely, determined to be at peace with the third man in her life.

''I've missed you dad.'' She said as she stepped closer to him.

''I have too, munchkin, so much that you can't imagine'' He made a step towards his daughter and took her in a hug, the first real contact they had since she had gotten there, but also for nearly eleven year.

''I love you dad'' Gabriella said before letting all the tears she had kept inside her in as long as she could remember.

''I'm sorry for having left you Gabriella. I regretted every second of being away from you and your mom. I've been such a horrible dad, and don't deny that.''

''Fine, I won't''

They both laughed before Greg Montez spoke again.'' I don't blame you if you don't forgive me El''

She smiled at the mention of the nickname, he alone used.

''I already did''

''Thank you'' He mumbled in her hair, still keeping her close before they separated when Anastasia let out a shriek of protest.

They smiled down at the little being, eyes glowing with happy tears.

* * *

_**Gabriella Writing in her diary, therefore her Point Of View. **_

_I can't believe I'm actually writing in a diary at my age, but I just couldn't help it. I found this notebook, which I'm writing in right now, in the drawer, so therefore, I just couldn't help but write what I was thinking._

_This is like a little song/ prayer dedicated to the Lord…_

_I was walking on a road of pain and suffering, my soul was in denial and doubt._

_And I know Lord, that you have listened and heard all of my sights, you have seen my fears and my evil desires._

_But it's just weird that still, you accept me and still forgive me, _

_How great is your unfailing love Jesus!_

_With faith my heart and soul will declare you majesty. Now I know how great and amazing you are, so please Lord, get in my life._

_Glorify your name on this Earth Lord~_

_Plant in me the sanctifying pureness of your forgiveness; I surrender in your arms _

_And because you have a power over my life, by your sanctifying love, may you start your work in my life._

_Set free my heart, my body and my soul from sin. May your light be planted in me so that the world might see you through me, and love you like you should be._

_Receive the glory that I wasn't able to give you all this time. All the love and attention my eyes weren't able to show. Nothing is as magnificent as your name,_

_Nothing is as pure as the blood of the Lamb on the cross. Nothing is as pure as your forgiveness._

_I just want to wash and heal my heart in the center of your arms_

_Receive the worship, O king of glory; I want to be yours and only yours,_

_You are the fountain of my joy._

_It feels great to actually write down all of this. I don't know but, like this last sentence says it, God is like the source of all this joy, for he has loved me so much, even If I have done all of those insane and stupid things against him. How great is he? _

_I just wish that my eyes had been opened sooner. Satan's powers over mere man is just so powerful, but then when you are clotted with the love of Christ and washed by the blood from the cross, no power of hell, no scheme of man can take you away from him._

_All the angels praise his worship, the universe proclaims his majesty._

_Therefore let us sing glory, strength, power and praise to the Lord Almighty._

_He is so HOLY!!!_

_Can anyone even get how rejoicing I feel right now??_

_Maybe Taylor, Chad, Troy or even Sharpay get what I mean. It's just great to be surrounded by people that love the Lord like I do._

_

* * *

  
_

**I don't think there is a moral for this chapter because it says it all in there.**

**But something that I hope you got was that: **

**God has given us so much love and sacrifice by just sending his son to die for us, that we just can't keep it inside us, we've got to share it, you know?**

**Let people know of how amazing the Lord is in your life. Rejoice like Gabriella did in this chapter.**

**Do any of you have Bibles? I would suggest you getting one.**

**There are loads of types of Bible, but I own one that is a teen devotional one.**

**Just in case, devotional means, time with God. So in that Bible, teens from age 12 to 15/16 write devotions, and tell you their story: how a certain verse changed their lives or just helps them trough though times. **

**Here is a great site to find all you need as Christian accessories: .com**

**The Bible is the Word of God. It has been written by human hands, BUT it was inspired by God. That's the gift he gives us, along with the Holy Spirit, to lead/ guide us until Jesus comes back and reigns.**

_**If you want to accept Christ as you savior, if you believe that he has died for you, and that he loves you and so, if you want to follow him, but not know what to do, feel free to PM me okay? I would be more than happy to help and pray for your spiritual growth. **_

_**But also, you can talk to a pastor, or some Christian people around you. :) **_

_**And if you already have done this, then persevere in this path, keep' on fighting the good fight, keep on praising the Lord, as he is worthy of praises. **_

''_**Stand firm, for your labor in the Lord is not in vain''. 1 Corinthians 15: 58.**_

**Lol, just a small thing I thought I would do:**

**KEY TO THE DOOR OF UPDATE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: ****2REVIEWS!!!**

**(just to see how much I can get for God's glory in this lol)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Thanks a million times to all those of you, who have had the time and patience to review this story. Thank you so much.**

**May this story, lead you God's way, and help you accept Jesus as your personal savior.**

**:) Also a million thanks to ' Cornique Chaylor Girl, ChocolatexchicaxCaisey95, HSMsk8er, lil miss queen bee, xlovefaithx,Me And My Guitar' :) you guys rock! Thanks for all the support.**

**I'm just saying this once more:**

**I don't own High school Musical, nor Disney, or anything associated with those two. Also, any of the places, quotes or music lyrics that you might recognize, I don't own. **

**So! On with the story…**

**REMEMBER ( this will be the last time I'm saying this) : when it's no one's point of view, nothing is signaled. It will only be signaled when it's one of the character' s…**

**

* * *

  
**

Sun light, spread in the rooms through the lids of the widows.

Christmas morning.

It was surprising that there was sun outside, especially in this part of the country.

Gabriella Montez shifted in her sleep, letting out a moan as she buried her face in the soft material of her pillow.

Sleep, coursed through her body, not wanting to get out of bed one second.

But she was already awaken. As much as she wanted to go back to sleep she felt like she had to wake up, to take care of her daughter.

She reluctantly got out of the bed, setting her feet on the soft carpet before getting up and heading towards the huge bathroom that was set out for her.

She giggled at her bed hair and her sleepy face, in the bathroom's mirror then when she gazed at the window, her eyes turned wide as she realized what day it was.

She turned the shower on and quickly got out of her pajamas and washed herself and her hair.

Then, after just putting wrapping a towel around her hair to stop the water coming of it, she changed into a red flower dress, pulling a white cardigan on.

When she was done, she let her still went hair fall on her shoulders and mid back and was drawn out of the room, down to the kitchen when she smelled the freshly made breakfast.

She pushed the revolving door open and was hit hard in the face by the good smell of home-made pancakes.

''There's nothing better than home-made pancakes on a Christmas day.''

Gabriella said, smiling at the sight of her father in full works in the big kitchen.'' I haven't seen you cook in a while''

''I figured I would do so for my grand-daughter and of course you, on that special day'' Her father replied as he stepped closer to her and kissing her cheek softly.'' Merry Christmas darling''

''Merry Christmas dad'' She smiled as she embraced him in a thigh hug.

''Oh! I need to go get baby Annie all fed up''

''Don't worry El, it has already been taken care of, really.''

Gabriella smiled genuinely at him before he spoke again.

''She's in the living room''

Gabriella got out of the room and pushed the nearby door open to relieve a giggling Anastasia, as she played with various blocks and legos.

Smiling at her, Gabriella moved towards her daughter and sat next to her, before she giggled more and excitedly moved on to her mother's lap.

Picking her up in the air before bringing her back down, Gabriella was intrigued as she realized that her daughter had just shushed and concentrated on something.

The older woman then understood everything when the little being finally said softly 'Momma?'

Gabriella smiled and her heart whelmed up, for the first time her daughter had said what every mother hoped to hear one day.

''Yes, baby. Momma it is'' Gabriella whispered before bringing the little body into a hug and burring her face in the messy soft hair.

When she set her back down, Anastasia furiously crawled at the big illuminated tree. When she arrived at her destination, she reached out with a hand, trying to grab one of the Christmas ornaments. Doing so, she brought the bells next to her face examining it, then handing it to the other woman. '' O,o, momma.''

Crawling back next to her, Gabriella took the bells out of her hands and gently shook it so that the bile inside of it could resound.

Anastasia watched with amazed eyes, before reaching for her new treasure and tried to shake it also, with success, she happily giggled and continued doing so, before her grandpa interred the room himself and sat on his usual rocking chair.

When he was comfortably installed, the little child sowed him her new toy, by handing it to him. He happily took it and shook it too, showing his appreciation with a smile.

''Where is the maid that you lived with?'' Gabriella asked suddenly.

''Oh, I gave her a vacation. I thought that I would just let her enjoy her holidays, by going to back to her mother town in England, to see her family and friends.''

Gabriella nodded her understanding.

They both watched as Anastasia continued to play, trying her best to build up something with her blocks.

''She's just such a blessing in my life, and I'm really happy that I get to share her with you.''

''I'm happy you did. I wouldn't know what it is to be a grandfather if you didn't. I want to be there for her El. I don't want to make the same mistakes of never spending time with you, with her.''

Gabriella looked up at the sincerity of his words and stared in his eyes, trying to see if he hadn't meant it, or if it was just her mind, playing out. She smiled genially, reading to accept his request, as it was what she wanted to.

''Thank you''

They both smiled and Greg spoke once again.'' Gaby, aren't you starving?''

''You guessed right dad, actually I'm really really starving, and I don't think you would like to have a starving daughter on Christmas, now would you''

They laughed and headed to the kitchen, leaving the child to her games.

They both ate the breakfast that the older man had prepared with little conversation in between bites.

''El, are you okay financially? I mean it's not easy being a single mom.''

Gabriella stared at her plane, trying to think what to answer.

''I don't want your money dad. I can do this''

''El, I'm your dad, you have my money whether you want it or not.''

''What about Cassandra? Don't you owe her something as she was your wife.''

''Yeah, but she has already taken it all. It's all covered.''

''I do have some troubles time to time, but I don't want help. We can do this.''

Greg chuckled and shook his head. ''You aren't going to change now are you?''

She looked up confused.

''You haven't changed and you are just like your mother. She didn't want any of my money at first, until she started having problems of all sort. But my money was always available to you guys. All you had to do was ask and It would be given to you.''

She smiled. ''Really thank you dad, but I can handle it.''

''I still don't believe so. I want my granddaughter to live in a safe environment. I want her to eat as much as she can so that she can grow strong. I've noticed that you aren't nursing her, what's happening?''

Gabriella sighted and rested her back in her chair.

''My body doesn't produce enough milk to keep up with her growing appetite.''

''I guess she got that from Troy''

Nodding, she added. ''I guess so. He was the one that saved her life actually. Well, he said that God kind a led him to my house that day. Seriously, he didn't know where I was, and next thing I knew, he had brought milk to feed her. I had never seen fed so well that night. She drink too bottle, before going to sleep.''

''Ah! Troy, he is still as sweet as you've told me he was in your last letter right?''

''Yup. Even more so I think.''

''Anyway. It's Christmas! Are you ready to open your gifts?''

''I still get those?''

''What do you think? Whether you are 4 or 24, it's still Christmas, and not having gifts is unacceptable. Come on''

With that, Greg led her to the living room where Anastasia was still playing without a care in the world. They open the gifts that were set under the three. Family spirit resounding in the house. Happy giggles, hugs and kisses were shared as well as new stuff.

* * *

Later that day, Gabriella sat in the study room of the house, surfing the internet while her daughter and dad where somewhere else in the house, probably watching television.

She was really happy that she was friendly with her dad once more and that he had accepted her daughter as a part of the family. They were getting along well, and God only knows how that was even possible.

Power of family and forgiveness, but most of all love, she though. And she was right.

''Ah! Got you!'' She punched a fits up in the air in sign of victory. She smiled and took a pen and a post note to write the address.

Then she walked out of the room and walked to the TV room, the television was on but no one was watching it. She frowned, not knowing where the other person of the house where.

She looked in the kitchen, in the study room and the TV just in case before heading upstairs to her bed room. Still no sign of them. Finally she checked her dad's bedroom.

The sight that she saw overwhelmed her and she just stood in the doorway, a smile playing on her face, disappearing all of the fear she had felt seconds ago.

There, on the bed sat a happy giggling Anastasia, in between her crossed father's legs with a bunch of pictures lying there casually and a picture album.

Her dad suddenly felt her eyes watching her and moved his hand for her to join the fun.

When she sat on the bed next to them, facing the pictures, Anastasia handed her a small picture saying ' momma' several times. Gabriella took the picture from the small hand and her smile immediate grew when she realized who was posing.

It was a picture of her and Troy on the day of the prom.

Where did her dad get the picture? She wouldn't know. But that little thing brought a lot of great memories back.

She remembered thought that her dad had been present, and that's when he had officially met the love of her life. They had had dinner together the next day, at Gabriella's house, and her mom had baked her famous brownies. The ones that Troy would always still from her lunch when she brought them, but also the ones that Chas would drool all over when he happened to get a piece if Troy left a bit for her.

She giggled at the pleasant memory.

So many things had changed since then. They all had moved apart, had built their life somewhere else. Forgetting about their old friends from time to time, without forgetting that they needed to be true to their heart and still make contact from time to time.

All three of them continued looking at pictures, Gabriella not questioning the source, but only guessing that her mom had sent them to her dad before she left eternally.

''Oh, before I forget dad, there is this thing tonight, at a church near here. Want to come?''

''How did you know about something like this? You have been here only for a day.''

''That's what the internet is for'' she waved the paper that was still in her hand.'' They have a ceremony tonight. Want to come with us?''

Her dad, wasn't that much of a Christian. Even if she had talked about that to him once, he still stayed the same. No changed were brought. And Gabriella was half hoping he would agree even if there was a great chance he would refuse.

He shrugged. ''I guess I could come this once''

''Oh! Thank you so much daddy!'' She leaned in to hug him, her heart feeling a great joy.

* * *

_Oh Lord, if that's a sign, please just make a work in my dad's life, for he doesn't know you yet. Let this predication be a waking up for his spirit and may he be glorifying you through praises later on._

She prayed as the rest of the assemble did.

Gabriella was sitting next to her dad, she had taken Anastasia to the children's class, where she was led by a woman in the entrance of the church.

It was the first time she was leaving her and it showed on both their faces, but she was reassured when a older woman took her and promised to take good care of the youngest brunette.

She had waved to her and stopped several seconds after; making sure her daughter was okay. She left when she was sure she did okay, as she saw her heading to play in a little house that was set for the kids there.

----------------------------------------

That night, was one of the greatest nights of Gabriella's existence.

Her dad had finally dedicated his life to the Lord, like she had several years ago.

After hearing an amazing message about forgiveness, and love, and a projection of people telling about their rebellion and how God changed their lives, her dad had walked up to the podium after the message to pray about his new decision. And many church leaders were there to talk and pray with the small group that had gathered there.

It was one of the most overwhelming feeling and a few tears had even gathered around her eyes, when she had embraced him in her arms afterwards.

He too had cried. They both cried of joy, rejoicing in the Lord's name.

And Gabriella felt like somehow, God too was smiling at his children as they worshiped and glorified him.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter hasn't much of a moral.**

**But all I can say is that, when you accept Jesus- Christ as your personal savior, and that you truly mean it, when you rejoice in the Lord's name, when you glorify him by doing what he asks you too, when you read the word, the angels, Jesus and the whole heaven with him are rejoicing with you.**

**Therefore, kneel before the cross, and repent. Repent all your sins, and accept the sacrifice, the blood of the Lamb that was led down on the cross. Be sanctified by him and receive him with a full heart. **

**Seriously guys, I pray every time that, whoever read those chapters, may be awaken and that the spirit that lays in you be awakening, so that Jesus may enter your heart.**

**Receive the redemption, be a part of the team.**

**Not all the doors of life lead to joy so:**

**Open the door that leads to life through Jesus Christ: The small road that not all will take. All of those who choose to pass from the gates that lead to a large road, the one who is largest, will perish in the blazing fire of Hell.**

**Make the right choice.**

**ALSO I WANTED TO INFORM YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE SO I WON' T HAVE A RANT OF REVIEWS THIS TIME, BECAUSE THE UPDATE WILL COME SOON AS IT"S ALREADY WRITTEN...Sorry if I got all of you disapointed.**

**Next chapter will be really cool, cute and a bit funny...**

**Hope you enjoyed this. If so review!**

**ANYONE GOT GOD REALATED STORIES???????  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Thanks to all that reviewed this story. I really appreciated it.**

**May the work of the Lord be continued in you and may you seek him all your life, through all you do.**

**Take care.**

**Oh!, I almost forgot, I didn't put this up last chapter but I'm putting it now:**

**NUMBERS OF REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER : 4!!**

**If that's not too much to ask for! Thanks everyone!**

**We got to finish the story as well as it started. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Gabriella's Point of View.**_

Ding Dong!

''I'll take it!'' I screamed from the kitchen.

I skipped to the door, I was feeling happy today. Worship songs were feuding through the radio in the study room from a Christian station, and into the whole house.

I fixed my apron and dust off the amount of flour there. I shrugged it off when I realized that there was a lot of it.

I flung the door open and I was so surprise that I just stood there.

I ran outside to the car that was parked in the alley, letting out a little scream and I felt my body being lifted up and twirled up in circles when I was embrace by the masculine body.

''PAPITO!'' I screamed when he set me down on the floor.

Chad cupped my head in his hands and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled before I pressed my body against his in a hug, not feeling like letting go.

But I did so when I realized that there was another man there.

I turned around, smiling again before I ran and jumped into my lovers arms. He lift me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck while my legs made their way down his back to keep me in this position.

I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He didn't respond at first so I backed up, but my lips were captured in his few seconds later.

''I waited too long for this moment Brie'' He whispered against my lips before I felt him smiling.

We both deepened the kiss, forgetting all that was around us and soon enough I felt little things fall on my upper arm and neck as my hair was brought up in a ponytail.

We both glanced up to admire as snowflakes fell down on us.

''It's like little blessings'' Chad said behind us.

I nodded without getting my eyes off the sky. I felt warm lips kiss my neck and I giggled before I brought my head back down, forcing Troy to move back to my lips.

''Momma!'' I heard a little voice say, bringing me back to reality.

I moved away and Troy set me back down.

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment when he saw my dad , holding Annie in his arms while she pointed to us, somehow frowning and smiling at the same thing.

''Oow! She's soo adorable!'' Chad exclaimed, being the first in the tree to move from the awkward moment.

''She speaks!'' Exclaimed Troy. Being his turn to talk. They all walked to my dad, and him to us, greeting us.

''Since yesterday only, but yeah. It's just amazing.'' I said.

Anastasia leaned in so I could take her and when I did so, I showed her to his ' uncle'.

She didn't accept him immediately, burring her face in my neck and grabbing a strand again.

''Aww! She's playing shy!'' Troy tickled her stomach a little, causing her to giggle and let go of the small amount of hair she had in her hand.'' Don't be little bee, he won't hurt you.''

As if she understood, she turned to Chad and smiled before reaching out, trying to grab the big puff of hair still on top of his head.

''Ah! The girl has taste!''

They all laughed as she touched the curly afro. She giggled and pulled.

Chad moved away. ''Hey! No pulling the hair little missy!''

Anastasia mouth formed an 'O' before the sound came out.

They laughed again.

''Fine, I guess my little niece can'' He took her from me and she immediately attacked again, this time not pulling but softly rubbing with the thumb.

''She'll be off her own hair for a while now then.'' I said smiling.

Then, it came to Troy that he hadn't spoke to my dad.

''Uh. Sorry Mr. Montez. Got cut up with the little child too much, to forget my good manners.'' He pulled his hand for my dad to shake it. '' Nice to see you once again, sir. Merry Late Christmas.''

My dad took his hand shook it. ''Troy, how many times, will I have to tell you to stop calling me, either Mr. Montez or Sir?''

''Sorry Si-Uh, Greg.'' He smiled.

My dad moved towards him and did an unexpected thing by manly hugging him.

''Good to see you here Troy. I'm happy you could made it.''

He winked and Troy smiled.

''I wouldn't miss it.''

He shook Chad's hand. ''Nice to finally meet you Chad''.

''Wait, dad you planed on them coming? Why didn't you tell me?''

''It wouldn't have made it much of a surprise now, would it have?''

''I guess.''

We all went in and put the cookies I was baking in the oven. Having placed Anastasia on a high stool so she could make one too. It turned out small, but cute enough, with little sprinkles all over it.

It's not like she would eat it, but she did try to put the flour in her mouth lots of times, which caused all of us to smile when she would frown when either of us, would take her hand away.

* * *

This was totally the best season of the year, but what made it all special was that everything was back in place.

I was happy where I was, with a magnificent daughter and an amazing man that had proposed to me, moving our relationship to the next level, on that very night.

My dad was healthy and happily in Christ, but also my best friend, Papito, or Chad, was going to become dad.

And who knows? Maybe someday, after we were officially under the wraps of marriage, I would have another baby. Of course God willing.

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry to end it like this. I didn't like the end either.(Probably because I hate story endings)… Maybe I'll make a prologue someday. Just maybe.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this, all of this as much as I did.**

**I guess, this was where it had to end up…This story was originally made to be a two-shot. But God showed me that he was the one in charge. Look where it has gotten now! Seven chapters and nearly twice as much reviews as I've gotten in any of my stories!**

**All that thanks to you guys!**

**I want to especially thank all of my friends who are known as:**

**Lovexfaith, lil miss queen bee, hsmsk8er, ChocolatexChicaxCaisey96,Cornique Chaylor Girl.**

**Thanks for all the support, and for helping, supporting me through all of this. It was an awesome experience, and I hope that it will be reproduced in the future. :) Maybe the one shot Prologue. **

**I hope that this story has brought you to the way that leads to the Lord Almighty that sits on the throne of Heaven, watching down on you, on how he is waiting for you to make the choice.**

**May God bless you all, lead, heal, and make you his forever. May you be guarded under his protective presence.**

**Take care all of you, I'll miss you guys!**

**See ya**

**Love, -Prettykouka aka kika ;)**

_**Another Christian story:**_

**_Toxic cold. check it out and leave a review..._  
**


End file.
